Vanished
by Iamswimminginthestyx
Summary: 40 years ago Percy was exiled from camp half-blood. 40 years later he returns with a reason. I re uploaded this because the old one wasn't updating. Also, the summary is different.
1. Prolugue

**AN-I have lost the password for this account so if you read and like this story be prepared to look for this story by my other account.**

My name is Percy, Percy Jackson, and here is my story.

Percy POV

I was locked in a room at the big house, waiting for something. You see, I had just came back from the roman camp the day before yesterday. We were playing capture the flag when all of a sudden three campers jumped out and surprised me. I couldn't see there faces, but new that they were campers. One of them touched the point on my back and I fainted. The next day, I woke up here.

The door opened and one of the campers came in and pointed a dagger at my back and told me to go outside. I went onto the porch and there stood Annabeth, Grover and Chiron.

"What's the meaning of this! I yelled.

"Well, we have found out that you have given information to the roman demi-gods, and have decided to banish you." Replied Chiron

"What? How can you do this? Do you have any proof? Wh-"

""We don't need any proof since one of the roman demi-gods have informed us on a quest. He said his name was Evan."

Evan! He was my nemesis at Camp Demi-roman!

"You have 24hours to pack."

As he said those words, I thought, if you want me gone, I will be gone.

**So.. how do you like It? Please review.**


	2. Appeared

40 years later…

Annabeth POV

We had united with the roman camp. A group of demi-gods were granted immortality when we lead the assault to capture the golden apple, an item that was capable of turning Gaea's army against itself. In that group was Jason, Leo, Piper, Katie, Nico, Clarisse, Jake, Conner, Travis, Will, Pollux, Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, and I. We had also lost Percy, when we miss-blamed him for giving information to the Romans. Up to this day, we still look for him, but there is no trace of him, and Hades has reported saying he isn't in the Underworld either. I still feel guilty about that incident, we had believed that jerk Evan. We all miss him.

"" the conch horn sounded. It was another raid.

"Set up the perimeter defenses!" I yelled as I ran to see the army. As soon as I ran up the hill I regretted it. At least three-fourths of the army had come. I ran back down the hill to tell Chiron.

"Chiron! The Army has come and it's huge!"

"Tell all the campers to get ready, child. We must be on high alert on this."

4hours later…

We where losing badly, even with the casualties on our side was lower, the ratio was a lot more then Gaia's army. I was fighting a earthborn. I slashed at it it's arm and cut it in half, but just grew a knew one. It grabbed my arm and pinned me to the ground. Just when I was about to wait for my doom, The earthborn flew back, hit the ground, and got dissolved by knives thrown at it. I looked back while laying on the ground. There stood five cloaked figures, each all having a different weapon. One was holding a bow, another one with a battleaxe, one with a spear, another with a mace, and last of all, one with a mask and a sword that looks all too familiar. Chiron rode up and asked,

"Who a-" he was cut of by the one with the sword who seems to be the leader,

"We should be leaving."He said.

"Percy? Where have you been?"

He started walking away, and replied, "Some where you can't go"

"Then just stay with us, please?"He sighed, and said over his shoulder,

"Fine, but only because _you_ said so."


	3. Discovering

**Hey Guys, My first reviewer had reviewed me, thanks ****Xx I'm Simply Nyx xX, and cool name that is supposed to be a smiley face****. He had informed me of my grammar conditions, and I checked back on my word document. I noticed there weren't any mistakes, so I assume it's because of FF. Also, I will make my chapters longer, and I will aim for at least 400 words on this chapter. With Cookies, thanks, and review.**

Percy POV

I told Chiron we preferred to sleep in the woods, and set up tents. The tents were magically enchanted to have a bigger space on the inside. But this came at a price of harder to pitch. While I was pitching a tent shared with Jacob, the one with the spear, when Annabeth came into the clearing.

"Percy, we have to talk."

"Alright, lets go to someplace else." And left the clearing and head to the beach. Once we got settled I said,

"I guess you want to know were I was."

"Yah, where were you all that time seaweed brain?"

"Okay, I'll explain, but only to you but don't tell anyone, swear on the river Styx."

"Fine, but why?"

"Because I still hate lots of people here."

"Why?

"Do you always have to say why?"

"You know me, I have to know everything."

"Well too bad, I wont tell you my stories if you keep on annoying me."

"What happened to the fun loving seaweed brain?"

Don't call me that anymore!"

"Fine, just get on with your stories."

"It started out like this."

_*Flashback*_

_If you want me gone, I'll be gone._

_That night I disappeared and decided to go to another country, and thought the island of Taiwan would be good._** (In case you don't know, Taiwan is an island of the coast of China, and is not part of China! Also, I am obsessed with Taiwan because I was born there and I want everybody to know about it). **_Along the way, I found my new friends. Jayden, son of Nyx, with the mace. Jacob, son of Hades, with the spear. Mike, son of Janus, the one with the battleaxe. And Alex (female), daughter of Apollo, the one with the arrows. They agreed to come with me, and went on our quest to the island of Taiwan. On the way there, we discovered the garden of the gods, and each stole a fruit. We ate them, and got powers and immortality. _**(I will not mention these powers, and will let you decide on them. Also, Annabeth doesn't know either. Type it in a review.) **_We were staying in a hotel at Fremont, when I got this dream of Camp Half-Blood being raided. Even though they banished me, I couldn't stand with everyone getting killed or captured so I went to help. Looks like we arrived just in time._

_*Flashback Ends*_

**I know I am doing a lot of ANs, but this Is important. Fremont is a city on east bay north of San Jose. Incase you're wondering, I do not live in Fremont. I used that name simply because I want to use a city that most people probably wouldn't know. Review, and have a good time!**

**~PJOFreakingFan**


	4. Explanation

**AN~ MUST READ I have changed the first chapter, not the prologue, a bit. Sorry for not updating, but FF won't let me. Also, thanks for the reviews! They were awesome. And to Percy Jackson7, no, they are not gods but are immortal and have powers. They also have there original powers and match up to a god or titan.**

_*Flashback ends*_

Annabeth POV

"So… what powers do you have?"

"Jacob has shape shifting abilities, Jayden can control gravity and telepathy, Alex can read minds and teleport, Mike can create things out of nothing less **(For you all Halo players, the effect looks kind of like active camo, but with a colored tint)**, and I can slow down time and destroy monsters with a thought. These powers cannot weaken us unlike demi-god powers."

"Why didn't you come back before?"

"I wasn't ready to face what might happen."

"What is it."

"To tell the whole camp who we I am."

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, not even Chiron knows. So if you tell them, I will really disappear and never come back again." And all of a sudden, he disappeared. I guess he slowed down time for me and walked away.

Percy POV

The tents were all pitched up, and nobody was there. I set an enchantment to keep monsters out, and walked in one of them. I picked up a book and started reading. You see, after I ate the apple, I lost my dyslexia, and started enjoying reading as a past time. I was so mesmerized in reading that I didn't notice Jacob walking in.

"So…what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just reading… you know what? I'm pretty tired, I'm going to bed."

The next morning, I was walking down to the archery field when I was intercepted by Mark.

"Who do you think you are? Walking into our camp like that!"

"That is not your concern."

"Grrrr, I'll kill you." He and his buddies then jumped at me. I was taken by surprise so they nearly got me. I twisted out of there grip but at the same time ripped of my mask which covered my scars on the right side of my face.

"What…your…him!"

"And you better not tell anyone." I knocked them all out at once. I put my mask back on and headed back to our camp.


	5. I swear on the river Styx

**AN~ Hey all you dummies out there, I'm sorry for not updating, but here it is (Cheering people)! I had to reupdate the story, because the Fanfiction web wouldn't show up when I updated.**

**~Disclaimer OMG! I forgot to make disclaimer. If your reading this (Shivers) Rick, I disclaim for past chapter (Shivers again), so you won't sue me. On with the story!**

Percy POV

After that incident, I headed over to the big house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello- oh, it's you!" Chiron said as he opened the door.

"Chiron, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Yes come in!"

After I took a seat I asked Chiron,

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your name? No"

"I am the savior of Olympus."

"Per- Percy? Is that you?"

"Yes, It's me"

"This is great news, who else knows?"

"Just Annabeth. I don't plan on telling anyone else who I am and what happened."

"What happened."

"Swear on the river Styx, I will tell them when I'm ready"

"I swear." Thunder rumbled.

"All right, it goes like this." I explained.

"So your immortal?"

"Yes. Also, on the way here, I met Mark and he saw my identity."

"Yes he's in the infirmary."

"I need to talk to him."

"All right"

Mark POV

That punk came back! The nerve of him, I must tell the rest of the camp about it! I was laying in the infirmary bed thinking my thoughts when _he_ walked in followed by Chiron.

"Chiron, why is _he_ here?"

"He came to help camp."

"What can _he_ do?" All of a sudden, he took out knives and in a flash was at my side with a blade at my throat.

"I need you to swear to the river Styx that you wont tell anybody." I gulped

"I swear."

"Good" Then he left.

Chiron looked at me and said

"Don't underestimate him." And followed Percy out leaving me still in shock from the blade that was a my throat."


	6. Traveling

**OMFG, sorry for not updating. Been busy and sort of lost inspiration but now here I am! Oh yeah. Remember when I said Evan at the beginning, it's supposed to be Mark. TeeHee**

Percy POV

Amazing what you could do with time. You could stop it for someone and simply walk away and it would look like you teleported. I intend to fight this war and win it. I walked right pas the camp, without noticing it. In front of me is a cave. The oracle's cave. I walked straight in. It was dimly lit in the inside but there was someone in there. There was a television turned on and a 15 year old girl on the armchair watching it.

"Are you the oracle?" She immediately jumped up. And stared at me.

"Yes I am. You're one of the people that just came in right?"

" Yes…I preferred to be called Alpha. What's your name?"

"Alicia. The oracle."

"Yes… I should head to lunch now."

At lunch the entire the entire pavilion was filled with stares at the five people.

"Counselor meeting after lunch!" Boomed Chiron.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"The gods have decided that a quest will be issued." All of a sudden, murmurings were heard. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena will lead the quest. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"Go and consult the oracle. We will wait." I got tired of waiting so I sped up time.

When she came back, she looked pretty shaken up.

"What was it?"

"You Must Journey West To The Lake Of Snow,

To Retrieve The Amulet Of Bright Glow.

Six Shall Leave, Three Will Return.

One will Take The Wrong Turn."

Silence, Then I spoke up.

"Two people are going to die. You should choose now."

"Okay, Nico, Mark, do you want to come?"

"Sure they said at the same time." Why would she choose him?

"And, you, Per- I mean… what should I call you?"

"Alpha, call me Alpha." I replied

" That's four, so two more. Clarisse?"

"Defiantly."

"And Grover?"

"Fine."

"The Amulet of bright glow, that could be the amulet of light, created by Chaos. It would give whoever wore it the power to remove immortality from a being. Gaia might want it for destroying the Olympians."

"We should head off tomorrow morning, so pack your bags and get some sleep."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

We were about to leave when Mike came running down the hill.

"I know you won't be comfortable in the van with others so I came to give you this." And on that word e snapped his fingers and made a motorcycle, the kinds that looked really fast. Everybody else was staring.

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome, oh, and kick some monster but for me." We shared a laugh and he said goodbye and left.

"Apparently we're going to Lake Tahoe, since it's a lake of snow." Annabeth stated. We all muttered in agreement. I tossed her a headphone with a mike on it to her.

"Here, we'll need to keep in touch since I'm on the bike."

"All right, let's go."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This time it was Mark driving. We were heading to Nevada, but it was late so we went to stay the night at Indianapolis. We stopped at a random hotel and got One of those fancy suites that had a kitchen, living room, and six small rooms. One for each of us. I was heading to the balcony when I saw two people making out. I heard one of them mutter,

"I love you."

Wondering who it was I stepped closer and backed up with my back on the wall. They were both blondes. Annabeth and Mark. Could it be? Of course, it was. Whatever. I did feel a bit jealous but I don't want anymore love. It's too distracting. I left a note who bothered to look on the kitchen island saying that I was out looking at the place.

Turns out, I have nothing to really do in this city, So I headed back to the condo. As I was driving back, I stopped at a burger king to eat. I was eating while leaning in the bike, when a gang walked up to me.

"Hey pretty boy, give me that bike." The nerve of him!

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I can hurt you." Then he and his gang started growing until they were into their monster forms which are giants (No, not the baseball team), and started throwing cars at me. I quickly dodged and destroyed a few but they reformed in a instant. Not good. I started running to the bike and soon I was riding through Indianapolis with a few giants chasing me. While driving into a small, dark, alley, I fished out a drachma and made an Iris message to Annabeth. Once it went through, I said,

"Annabeth, Tell the others to get onto the bus and leave. A few Giants are chasing me, meet me at the airport, we're going through air.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I had tricked the giants to another place but it wont last for long. I ran to where Annabeth and the others were waiting with the tickets to Minden-Tahoe Airport.

"Let's go".

The ride in the plane turns out, Annabeth had bended the mist to make mortals think we paid for it. Oh, did I mention we got first class? It was stocked with foods and games, you name it. There was a empty seat next to only strangers, so I took it. Apparently I was freaking out the passenger next to me. After A few painful hours one the plane we finally landed safely at the airport.

"So where do we go now?" Nico asked. Annabeth replied,

"Well, we could rent a van."

"No. Follow me."I lead them to a parked RV, and jacked in it and got a set of keys that Mike made for me that could be put in any lock and unlock it.

"Wow! First class." Muttered Clarisse.

So now we're in the RV with me driving like a crazy driver.

**Now that is my longest chapter yet! Now review and if I will post three hundred words for every review. So review more for longer chapters!**


End file.
